


I want to go home but I am home [fanmix]

by speccygeekgrrl



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Fanmix, Fluffy love songs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: A pairing playlist for Max and Jonah and my ridiculously fluffy feels about them.





	I want to go home but I am home [fanmix]

**Author's Note:**

> I've been making playlists and being lazy about posting them because I feel like it's not valid unless there's fic to go with it and I just can't write the amount of fic they would all demand. But fanmixes are valid. So I'll start with the Jonah/Max playlist and put up the others over the next few days.

**I want to go home but I am home**  
a Max/Jonah mix  
[[link]](https://open.spotify.com/user/speccygeek/playlist/46GH1wDqGL1C1E6Ze1rwJP)

**Barenaked Ladies - Falling for the First Time**

_I'm so cool, too bad I'm a loser_  
I'm so smart, too bad I can't get anything figured out  
I'm so brave, too bad I'm a baby  
I'm so fly, that's probably why it feels just like I'm falling for the first time 

_I'm so green, it's really amazing_  
I'm so clean, too bad I can't get all the dirt off me (all the dirt off me)  
I'm so sane, it's drivin' me crazy  
It's so strange I can't believe it feels just like I'm falling for the first time 

_Anyone perfect must be lying_  
Anything easy has it's cost  
Anyone plain can be lovely  
Anyone loved can be lost 

\---

**WALK THE MOON - Aquaman**

_See the thing you've been chasing, honey_  
You'll never find it wearin' a life vest  
You gotta risk your neck know in your heart it will be worth it 

_So here we go head first, no regrets and no rules_  
We can stay as long as we want  
Slow dancing in the darkness  
And all I know is I wanna be here with you from now on 

\---

**Broods - Heartlines**

_Have you been let down by the ones before?_  
Do you leave too soon to know?  
Never fell in love 'cause I just cut loose  
But not when it comes to you 

_Dressing in black, you're around for the weekend_  
Dancing at night, you're the light that I won't let go  
And I want you close 

_We could fool the datelines_  
We could jump the statelines  
I don't wanna always play nice  
But I wanna feel your heartlines  
I'll pick you up at midnight  
We'll run to beat the sunlight  
We only get the one life  
And I wanna feel your heartlines  
I wanna feel your heart 

\---

**Ani DiFranco - Falling is Like This**

_You give me that look that's like laughing_  
With liquid in your mouth  
Like you're choosing between choking  
And spitting it all out  
Like you're trying to fight gravity  
On a planet that insists  
That love is like falling  
And falling is like this  
...  
I'm sorry I can't help you, I cannot keep you safe  
I'm sorry I can't help myself, so don't look at me that way  
We can't fight gravity on a planet that insists  
That love is like falling  
And falling is like this. 

\---

**The Extra Glenns - Sure**

_Look back toward the shore where it was a while ago_  
You know, I can't see it either, can you?  
Give me that much at least  
That it is far beyond our reach  
That it has disappeared from view  
And let me have a minute of your time 

\---

**Hozier - Like Real People Do**

_I will not ask you where you came from  
I will not ask you, neither should you_

_Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips  
We should just kiss like real people do_

\---

**Ben Folds Five - Magic**

_from the back of your big brown eyes_  
i knew you'd be gone as soon as you could  
and i hoped you would  
we could see that you weren't yourself  
and the lines on your face did tell  
it's just as well  
you'd never be yourself again 

_saw you last night_  
dance by the light of the moon  
stars in your eyes  
free from the life that you knew 

_you're the magic that holds the sky up from the ground_  
you're the breath that blows these cool winds 'round  
trading places with an angel now 

\---

**Jonathan Coulton feat. Suzanne Vega - Now I Am an Arsonist**

_I was just an acrobat, high above the street_  
Pointing at the ground the empty sky beneath my feet  
The perfect fall, no one could tell at all  
That it was killing me 

_You were just an astronaut, floating on a spark_  
Tearing up the atmosphere, burning down the dark  
As you fell in, the heat against your skin  
Till it got too bright to see 

_Far away, I hear the things they say about me  
Even though they know you had to go without me_

\---

**The Mountain Goats - Riches and Wonders**

_we live high, our love gorges on the alcohol we feed it._  
and it grows all fat and friendly  
we have surplus if we need it.  
we hold on as hard as we can.  
our knuckles are white.  
we write letters to each other, invent secrets to confess to.  
I learn foreign and exotic terms of endearment by which to address you.  
we feed fresh fruit to one another.  
we stay up all night.  
I am healthy, I am whole, but I have poor impulse control.  
and I want to go home.  
but I am home. 

_we are strong, we are faithful,_  
we are guardians of a rare thing.  
we pay close careful attention to the news the morning air brings.  
we show great loyalty to the hard times we've been through.  
we are filled with riches and wonders,  
our love keeps the things it finds.  
and we dance like drunken sailors, lost at sea out of our minds.  
you find shelter somewhere in me,  
I find great comfort in you.  
and I keep you safe from harm.  
you hold me in your arms, and I want to go home.  
but I am home 

\---

**Sufjan Stevens - Futile Devices**

_And when I sleep on your couch_  
I feel very safe  
And when you bring the blankets  
I cover up my face 

_I do_  
Love you  
I do  
Love you 

_And when you play guitar_  
I listen to the strings buzz  
The metal vibrates underneath your fingers  
And when you crochet  
I feel mesmerized and proud  
And I would say I love you  
But saying it out loud is hard  
So I won't say it at all  
And I won't stay very long 

\---

**Death Cab For Cutie - Passenger Seat**

_Then looking upwards_  
I strain my eyes and try  
To tell the difference between shooting stars and satellites  
From the passenger seat as you are driving me home 

_Do they collide?_  
I ask and you smile  
With my feet on the dash  
The world doesn't matter 

_When you feel embarrassed then I'll be your pride_  
When you need directions then I'll be the guide  
For all time  
For all time 

\---

**Bobby Vinton - I Love How You Love Me**

_I love how your heart beats whenever I hold you_  
I love how you think of me without being told to  
I love the way your touch is always heavenly  
But, darling, most of all I love how you love me   
(Love how you love me) 

_I love how your eyes close whenever you kiss me_  
And when I'm away from you I love how you miss me  
I love the way your touch is always heavenly  
But, darling, most of all I love how you love me   
(Love how you love me) 

\---

**Yeah Yeah Yeahs - Maps**

_Made off_  
Don't stray  
My kind's your kind  
I'll stay the same  
Pack up  
Don't stray  
Oh say say say  
Oh say say say 

_Wait, they don't love you like I love you_  
Wait, they don't love you like I love you  
Maps  
Wait, they don't love you like I love you 


End file.
